Fever
by Principessa the Ripper
Summary: There was this gaze on me, and it wasn't the normal gaze either. It was a look that felt scorching and familiar. When you had a past like mine, familiar was never a good thing. Gambit/OFC HIATUS
1. Fever

**Fever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the song 'Fever', I am merely borrowing the lyrics for this story.  
**

"_You give me fever,_"

The words came out in a low seductive whisper and I couldn't help the smirk that pulled the corner of my lips up. The lights that were directed on me were dimmed low and added on to the seductiveness that made our cabaret one of the most popular on Bourbon Street. We'd opened up about twelve years ago but it wasn't until about 4 months ago that we began to actually have a crowd come in and it was all because of _him_. I didn't know his name and I'd never had the honor of meeting this man but I had seen him occasionally and how all of the females that either worked at the cabaret or were what we called stragglers all flocked around him. Rumor had it that he was good looking and a master at card games but I had no evidence to back it up. I was mainly on the stage most of my work hours and when I wasn't on the stage I was backstage preparing myself for another go onstage.

When I'd come to work at this cabaret at the age of eighteen our boss had deemed me too precious to waste on socializing once she'd found out I could sing. Since then I'd been up on the stage and the only time I would be around our customers was when I was changing shifts or coming to collect my check on an off-day. That was about it and it was the way that I liked it -- despite the fact that I hadn't met the popular mystery man yet. And whilst usually a person would have gone out of their way to at least catch one glimpse of someone like him, I'd decided long ago that it was in my best interest for me to stay as far away from attractive men as possible. When I had first been hired I'd had a high wall built up in between my real life and my work life from the start. I already knew what would happen if someone found out who I really was -- what I was really capable of -- and I wasn't willing to take the chance of my secret being revealed.

I was a mutant. And, in our day and age it was best for me to keep that small little detail on the down low and away from potentially prying ears.

"_Fever in the morning and fever when it's late at night._" I ignored all the stares that were on me and continued to keep my gaze glued to the ground. I'd learned a little trick on the first night that I was performing and that was that our stage was propped up a hell of a lot taller than the ground. And because of that, even though I was technically looking almost directly at the ground and not a person in particular -- because of the height difference it made it look like I was. I'd never admit it aloud but I'd always found it uncomfortable when people to stared at me. It was almost a pet peeve if you will -- I didn't mind if it was a person or two but a whole crowd of people was almost unnerving. "_You give me fever. Fever when you kiss me and fever when you hold me tight._"

But this particular night I was staring harder at the ground more than usual. The same practiced and sensually sexy look was still on my face -- I could probably keep it maintained in my sleep I'd done it so many times -- but on the inside I was panicked and jumpy. There was this gaze on me, and it wasn't the normal gaze either. It was a look that felt scorching and familiar. And when you had a past like mine, familiar was never a good thing.

I'd had a feeling at the time that the night had only begun and that things were about to change.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own what I own, and I don't own what I don't own.**

**Chapter One**

"Goodnight Evangeline, make sure to be careful on your way home and I'll see you tomorrow!"

I smiled at a coworker of mine and waved as she turned and went down another direction of Bourbon Street. The place was still as crowded as ever -- considering that it was three in the morning -- but that didn't deter us from saying our usual goodbyes before we parted ways for the night. I had known Tamatha since I had come to work at the cabaret and she was the only person that I was close to. Though we didn't talk outside of work hours, it still helped fill in the gapes of the nonexistent social life I had in my real life. Since there was still a lot of things she didn't know about me, she couldn't be considered my best friend, but at the same time she was _still_ the closest thing to a friend I had. It was like I mentioned earlier -- I liked to keep some things about myself secret and it would've been impossible to accomplish if I got too close to someone. In my opinion, it was a hard task to go through with but a necessary one nonetheless. I had seen first hand what happened to mutants who were documented and put in the system and I didn't want that to happen to me.

Frowning at the memory that the thought brought upon me, I sighed and shifted my bag on my shoulder before turning around towards the right direction. I had been standing outside of the cabaret for a full three minutes without meaning to and I was starting to get cold. It wasn't the most freezing of nights but at the same time it wasn't the warmest either and I was uncomfortable in the weather altogether. Taking the first step down the small cluster of stairs, that led up to the cabaret, I barely noticed the figure that was leaning up against the railing, until a hand quickly but gently encased my wrist.

"So Evangeline is the name that you go by these days? Are you so paranoid that you'll be caught that you've changed your name and all?" A voice chuckled. "My, my you haven't changed a bit Dante. And it's only been three years."

Feeling my spine stiffen at the familiar gaze from earlier and, unmistakable voice that I'd heard many a time long ago, I couldn't help but freeze up as my mind went into haywire. The last time I'd seen him -- as he'd mentioned -- was three years ago and from what I'd heard, he'd been kidnapped by some man that was somehow connected to the military. Closing my eyes as I let a deep breath escape my lips, I turned to look into two green orbs that were still as familiar as I remembered them. I just couldn't believe how different his face looked. The last time I'd seen Remy LeBeau was when we were only teenagers but now, he was a lot more matured than I remembered. Letting a small unsure smile come across my face I shrugged my shoulders in nonchalance. I was still aware of the fact that he had a secure grip on my wrist and it meant that I wasn't going to be able to go anywhere anytime soon. I knew Remy was a hell of a lot stronger than I was -- mutant powers or no.

"Old habits die hard," I murmured. For some reason I felt nervous around him and I couldn't understand why that was. "I see you've escaped from -- "

"Ah, ah," he warned; cutting me off. "There are prying ears everywhere -- or have you suddenly dropped your cowardice ways for the moment?"

I stared at him in incredibility for a second before suddenly finding my will and snatching my wrist out of his grasp. "If you're so worried about people prying then maybe you should have left the past in the past and left me be. I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up." I narrowed my eyes, "You've known my whereabouts for the past four months and you've just been buying your time up until now. You know exactly why I left when I did, Remy, and I still have the same resolve. I wanted nothing to do with you then and I still do now." The words came out harsher than I'd intended them to be but I wasn't going to take them back. I wanted to let him know that I wanted him out of my life -- and fast. "Trouble follows you wherever you go, so I would very much appreciate it if you kept your distance from me from now on."

There was an awkward silence after the small tirade had escaped my lips where the both of us just stared at each other. It was almost like seeing who would break first. But of course, Remy found some way to twist the whole thing around and make it look like what I'd just said was nothing.

He smirked, tipping his hat before stating, "Well that's too damn bad because I'm here to stay. Though, it's good to know that my girl still has her spirit. For a second there I almost thought that I'd lost you."

And with that, he stood up straight and walked down the final steps before disappearing in the crowd. It wouldn't be the last time I saw the likes of him, of that I was certain.

[**The next afternoon**]

It would have figured that my afternoon -- out of all the girls that worked at the cabaret for the night shift -- would've been chosen to be ruined. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was twenty-one or just had a dreary demeanor, but regardless, I was _always_ the one on the chopping block.

"What do you mean I have to be in by three o'clock? That's when all the tourists come in, Katherine! I can deal with the drunks and gamblers at night but I cannot stand tourists! They always have something to complain about whether it's the indecency of the cabaret or how horrible the service is. No one ever seems to understand that the place isn't somewhere decent for a family to stay and they always blame that on us." I sighed and shifted my house phone against my ear and shoulder. I got along quite well with my boss but sometimes she could be a real pain. It was like all the things I said went in one ear and out the other. I swore sometimes she brought up situations like this just so someone could put up a fight and she would be able to threaten to make them jobless. And whilst it would not have bothered most of the girls I knew, I would've been in dip shit if I lost this gig. I had no clue what I was going to do when I'd get laid off for getting older let alone what I would do if I got fired today. "I was not once a tourist here -- I grew up in Louisiana. No, no I don't have the accent because I didn't come here until I was seven but that's besides the point.

"It doesn't change the fact that all of those tourists are the same. You're asking me to work two shifts today and I simply can't do that -- it's like twelve hours of singing. You'll pay me double? No -- I should be getting triple my salary for this. Oh? Like getting down off stage and doing what all those other girls do to entertain the guests is really going to help soothe me over to agreeing. I'm upstage for a reason! You know how horrible I am with other people. No -- it's not -- no; of course I want this job! Fine," I sighed, "Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll do it but you owe me for this. I'm going to at least have to take a full day off to revitalize. Sure thing, I'll see you at two."

Letting a sigh escape my lips once she hung up, I walked over towards the cradle for the telephone and set it down before running a hand through my black hair. I still couldn't believe that my boss wanted me to be at work in less than three hours. She was lucky that I was even up this early let alone in a good enough mood to pick up the phone when she'd called. I'd known that whatever she had to say couldn't have been good but at the same time I still felt an obligation to pick up regardless. She is the woman that's technically giving me the money I need to survive -- and at a small price, too. I got paid a lot for just singing. Putting my hands on my hips as I looked around at my small kitchen, I pursed my lips before contemplating whether or not I wanted to eat now or wait until I got to the cabaret. Contrary to what one might think, the small food plates they served there were actually quite delicious. I'd had my fair share of times where I'd stopped by for a snack or two whilst I rested up before my next shift up stage. The food was free too, and that was always an added bonus.

"Free food it is then," I murmured, before turning to make my way towards my bedroom and get ready for the night. It was going to be a long one, after all.

**Authors Note: I'm not sure if I've got Remy's character right since I know virtually nothing about him except for background history and whatever I learned in X-Men Origins. I'm more of a Pyro girl, but I had wanted to try this out since I adore Taylor Kitsch. I think I did okay, considering the fact that he doesn't have that much of a drawl but I'd still like to know what I need to improve on. So, please let me know! Reviews are love.**


End file.
